lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
BIGGER
Stacy Barthe Derek Dixie Rachel “Raye” Keen Akil “Fresh” King Richard Lawson |lyricist = Stacy Barthe Derek Dixie Rachel Keen Akil King Richard Lawson |performers = Beyoncé Knowles-Carter |released = July 19, 2019 |track = 2 |length = 3:46 |albums = The Lion King: The Gift |versions = }} "BIGGER" is a song inspired by the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released on July 19, 2019, as part of The Lion King: The Gift. Lyrics If you feel insignificant, you better think again Better wake up because you're part of something way bigger You're part of something way bigger Not just a speck in the universe Not just some words in a Bible verse You are the living Word Ah, you're part of something way bigger Bigger than you, bigger than we Bigger than the picture they framed us to see Even now, we see it And it ain't no secret, no Understand the truth about that question in your soul Look up, don't look down, then watch the answers unfold Life is your birthright, they hid that in the fine print Uh, take the pen and rewrite it Step out your estimate Step in your essence and know that you're excellent Rise, the spirit is teachin' Oh, I'm not just preachin', I'm takin' my own advice Let mama let you know Mama's still tryin', I can't get no days off I don't get no days off Truly, I'm feelin' it, I had to say that thing twice Tryin' to be a good wife Still really hard, I can't lie But I promised you I will fight, so I fight If you feelin' frustrated and You're sinkin', I'm jumpin' in Forgiveness is key because we're fightin' something way bigger You'll never lose, we are winners I'll be the roots, you be the tree Pass on the fruit that was given to me Legacy, ah, we're part of something way bigger Bigger, you're part of something way bigger Bigger than you, bigger than we Bigger than the picture they framed us to see Legacy, oh, you're part of something way bigger Let love be the water I pour into you and you pour into me There ain't no drought here Bloom into our actual powers I'll be your sanctuary, you just don't know it You just don't know it yet No matter how hard it gets You got my blood in ya And you're gonna rise You're part of something way bigger You're part of something way bigger Bigger than you, bigger than we Bigger than the picture they framed us to be, yeah Ooh, ooh, you're part of something way bigger Understand the truth 'bout that question in your soul Look up, don't look down, then watch the answers unfold Life is your birthright, they hid that in the fine print Take the pen and rewrite it Step out your estimate Step in your essence and know that you're excellent Rise, the spirit is teachin' Oh, I'm not just preachin', I'm takin' my own advice If you feel insignificant, you better think again Better wake up 'cause you're part of something way bigger You're part of something way bigger I'll be the roots, you be the tree Pass on the fruit that was given to me Legacy, ah, we're part of something way bigger Category:The Lion King: The Gift Category:Songs